The Golden Deal
by Britbratz
Summary: The first time Cora meets the Dark One. She longs for a fresh start but she must get rid of the person blocking her from fulfilling her dreams.


A/N: I came up with this little one shot while I was listening to a song. Hope you enjoy it

As a young woman lay in her bed she wanted a new life. A new start. Slowly getting up Cora looked at her reflection. Such a beautiful woman with jet black hair to her mid back and ruby red lips, her piercing brown eyes stared back at her as she thought. Thought of her horrible life. Knowing he would be up she dashed out her room making the black dress she wore whip against the wind. Going thru a small room she ended up in the kitchen that was clearly made for the poor. It was clear to Cora she was indeed a poor woman and would never make her dreams come true. The dream to become royal.

Boiling a pot of water she heard footsteps coming near. His foot steps. As the creaking noise from the door filled her ears she slowly turned around and looked at the ground.

"Hello father" her voice was low as she kept her eyes upon his brown leather boots.

"Cora" such a raspy voice came from this man, as booze filled the air. He stood their five eleven, built with broad shoulders as if he was a knight. More like an ex knight since he had fled from a war and met his wife years later. He was now known as the towns drunk.

Slowly Cora's eyes fell upon her father as she watched him sit down on a simple oak wooden chair. Turning around she started to tend to the boiling water and pour him a cup to make tea. Once everything was set right she turned to bring him his certain type of cup. It was glass place upon the matching white saucer. Accidentally making the cup clatter on the table her father quickly gripped her delicate arm.

Such a firm grip that made Cora winced "Father forgive me" she pleaded as her father's other hand smacked Cora straight across the face.

"Go" his voice was so dark as Cora still felt the sting from the slap, not caring she had tears streaming down her face she ran toward the door. As she opened it to step outside she cried harder as she slammed the door shut. Not caring it made the house shake a bit.

Every step Cora took was a step away from that home and father. Away from all her problems. Feeling wet drops upon her head she quickly ran toward a tree. A tree to shelter her from the rain. Falling to her knees in the mud she sobbed within her hands. Crying for her mother, crying for a change. She was nothing but a helpless soul. A poor woman that never accomplished anything because she was always held back. Held back because of him. As those thoughts ran thru her mind she felt her heart break even more...she was broken.

"Well hello dearie" a high pitch voice came from above her head high within the trees. As she tried to look up but was unsuccessful she then heard a loud thump.

It was made from two black boots that held a short man. But even Cora knew who he was from all the stories.

"The dark one" she whispered now getting worried. As she tried to step up she felt her weight sink within the mud making her fall right back down. A giggle came from Rumplestiltskin's black lips showing his sharp rotten teeth. Cora was wide eye watching him in horror. Rumplestiltskin took a step closer as his hand reached to touch her cheek.

Cora jerked away quickly which made Rumplestilskin giggle again and clap his hands together.

"Dearie I wont hurt you...unless you want me to" his last part of the statement was not in the high pitch voice but a darker tone that made the hair on Cora's neck stand up. She shook her head slowly "n-no..but what do you want" she asked such a simple question. A question that made Rumplestiltskin help the muddy Cora up.

"To help you dearie..your daddy dear is a mean oh mister while your mother is an angel in the ground" his words were truth to Cora yet he had such an evil glint in his eyes. Cora nodded as she used the back of her hand to wipe mud from her face.

"Yes. But their is nothing you can do" she looked at the rain that fell from the sky and which was making her chilly from the wind blowing. "Their is not enough rain to wash my problem away or wind to rip the nails from my past" she whispered. The Imp reached in his pocket and pulled out a white cloth. He started to wipe the mud clean of Cora's face. His black beady eyes never left her face as her brown eyes never left his.

"Dearie I can make your problems get blown away...but for a price" he grinned as he looked upon her now clean flawless face. Cora was unsure but she wanted to be free. She was helpless for a new start, a start to be away from her father.

"What would be the price" she asked with such caution. Rumple gave Cora a smirk as he turned and she was amazed how he was dry. Not a single rain drop hit his dirty flesh, yet she was soaked from head to toe.

"You see dearie...in time you will have a child...such a child that will be a girl. And I need a promise that whomever this girl truly loves you will kill him...no matter what"

Cora couldn't deny it she never thought she would have kids. Yet how could she kill her child's true love "why do you want me to kill him?"

Rumple turned and face the soaking wet Cora again and he grinned. "Because in time she will also need me" he gave her a bow to show it was all part of the deal. The deal for her to be free. Cora was in thought for about five minutes...she remembered the hits. The arguments, doors slamming...all of it was coming to her mind. She had to get rid of this problem.

"Deal" her words were firm and it would soon be the tone instead of her insecure sweet velvet voice others knew about. Rumple smirked "well I call for a twister...it all will be blown away" as he vanished in a puff of purple smoke all she could hear was a dark chuckle.

The sky turned a dark grey as lighting struck the ground. Thunder now filled her ears making Cora's heart race. The wind whipped around making her dress stick to her wet skin thats when her ears heard it. The noise of the wind. Looking up she noticed a funnel forming out in the open, it was such a reflection in her brown eyes that seemed like a horror movie. Running at full speed she watched animals run wild as screams filled her ears. The screams from the peasants seeking shelter. As the view of her house came near she ran inside. Noticing her daddy lay passed out on the couch. Thats when it became reality. Could she allow him to die...She tugged on his arm to wake him but not a budge. All that fell was the whiskey bottle he held in his hand. The windows shattered from the wind pressure as it shook violently.

"DADDY WAKE UP" Cora cried out with panic. Thats when a door slammed shut from the wind. Such a thing brought the memory of him slamming the door and grabbing the belt to beat her. To beat her for no reason at all. Cora shook her head and looked at her father for the last time. Dashing toward the basement that was outside she looked at the twister that was coming toward her direction.

Successfully opening the door she went inside. Praying that it would blow every brick and slamming door away. Every whiskey bottle and problems just blown away. As she was locked in the cellar people would call it just taking shelter but as a smirk was clear upon her face; Cora would call it sweet revenge.

She listened as the winds got louder and she knew the nails were being ripped from her past. Every brick and board would be gone. Nothing would be left standing nothing left of yesterday.

As she drifted off into a deep sleep she woke up the next day and slowly opened the cellar door. Their she stood in an empty field, no house was their which meant no problems. Her past was gone, gone forever. All Cora had to remember was her part of the deal.

A smirk was upon her lips as she took a deep breath of the warm air "All blown away" she chuckled lightly as she started her new life. She planned to make her dreams come true and have power, especially since she witnessed what Rumple was able to do. Now all she needed was magic.

A/N: Let me know what yall think. It was just for fun nothing serious..I usually write TrueBlood not OUAT :)


End file.
